Luffy's Girl
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: tell me if this is better than the first! luffy meets a girl and her brother and why does this brother look exactly like Shanks and both have his red hair what's going on here? warning OC's and bad language Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Romance Dawn

LuffyxRuby

I don't own one piece or any of the songs but I do own Eric And Ruby I know some one on fanfic own's a one piece character named Ruby but

I've had that name before I saw their story and it is a completly different character so dont kill or sue me!

Luffy's Girl

Hogosha Umi Island

* * *

"Nami what Island are we headed to next?"Luffy asked " The island is called Hogosha Umi, Luffy" Nami answered "Cool! Robin do ya know

what it's known for?" "Yes Captian-san, I do, it is best known for it's music and singing"

"Oh No! Here It comes!" Usopp said "ALRIGHT NOW WE CAN FINALLY FIND A MUSICAN AND A SINGER TO JOIN THE CREW!"Luffy yelled with

excitement "WE DON'T NEED NO MUSICIAN AND NO SINGER EITHER!" Yelled Zoro as he beat Luffy to a pulp. "Though another Swordsman to

spar with would be nice."Zoro said "ARRRGH is fighting all you can think about Zoro?" yelled Nami.

A few Hours later the Thousand Sunny was docked and the whole crew minus Zoro and Franky who both stayed behind to watch the ship.

The others went sight seeing and when they past an inn a blond woman with emerald green eyes came up behind Luffy and took his hat off

his head "GIVE ME BACK MY STRAW HAT BEFORE I START TO YELL!" Luffy yelled "NO!" the blond yelled "I made this hat for my husband! It

doesn't belong to you!" The crew just stood there watching the scene like some of the villagers. "Your Husband?"Luffy Asked "Yes" The

woman said "Your Husband wouldn't by any chance be Red-Haired Shanks would it because he was the one who gave me that hat and I

promised to return it back to him." "Yes, Shanks-sama is my husband well if he gave you this then I'll give it back to you" she said "You may

call me Susan-san If you like" Susan said "I'm Monkey D. Luffy But you can call me Luffy and this is my crew Nami, Robin, Usopp, Sanji,and

Chopper"Luffy said "Usopp? you are Yassop's boy?"Susan asked "Yes Ma'am"Usopp answered "Why don't you all come into my inn?" "Okay"

Luffy said They all sat down at a round table when a man that could be in his early 20's With emerald green eyes and short blood red hair "Hi

Shanks!" Luffy yelled the man completely ignored him "And just were do you thing your going young man!"Susan yelled "I'm getting off this

fuckin' island to fufill my dream Ma and there's notin youses gonna be able to do 'bout it" the man said "Eric H. Shanks, use proper English

when you speak to me and go clean your mouth out with soap!"yelled Susan "I am 20 years old Mom, I'm not a baby any more!" and with

that Eric slammed the Inn door as he left the Inn.

"Was that-"Luffy was cut off by Susan"Yes Shanks-sama and I had children two of them,"she sighed "Eric gets his father's looks,

ablity to be stubborn, and his hot-headiness and most of all his love and longing to sail the seas." Wait you had two kids were's the other

one and how come Shanks never told me he had kids like Yassop did?" Luffy asked "I never told Shanks about the children and forbid Eric to

be a pirate for the same reason, the navy, if the navy found out Eric and my daughter existed they would not hesitate to use them to get to

Shanks-sama." "So you never told him to protect your children and the man you love." Robin said "Both of my children are rebellious, the

tradition on this island is when a girl reaches the age of seventeen she must marry the man of her choosing it could even be a man who is not

native to this island but suitors come and go and my daughter refuses to marry them,"Susan sighed then gorgous woman with long blood red

hair came into the room "Mom have you seen my hairbr-"she stopped mid-sentence and stared at Luffy's eyes she slowly became lost in

those big eyes of his and he was lost in her sparkling emerald green eyes for both of them time stopped they did not even notice Sanji who

had started making un-ending vows of etneral love before Susan hit him over the head ... several times. Luffy broke the silence between them

"What's your name?" Luffy asked as he all of a sudden felt nervous he did not now why excatly but he did "Jennifer Marie Shanks but

everyone calls me Ruby." Ruby said really fast she could hardly breathe, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy But you can call me Luffy." then She bolted up

the stairs and disapered "Ruby Were are you going? I'll be right back "Susan said Susan knocked on Ruby's door "Can I come in?" she asked

a moan came through the door so like a typical mother Susan went in any way Ruby was laying down on her bed with her face in her pillow

Susan sighed and looked up and saw a poster taped to the ceiling that read WANTED MONKEY D. LUFFY 30,000,000 Beri Susan giggled "So My

Daughter has a little crush on a pirate huh?" Susan said "Shut it Mom go away!" Ruby yelled "Okay okay!" Susan said "Oh my" Ruby said

sitting up and hugging her pillow "He's a gazillon times hotter in person"Ruby said in a dased tone "Hahaha! Should I get a bucket for you to

drool in dear?"Susan teased "SHUT IT MOM!" Ruby screamed Susan laughed "Don't worry I won't tell anyone!" Susan said _'Could this man _

_end up being the one that my daughter will chose to marry?' _Susan thought. A few hours later Ruby came down stairs ignored Sanji's new vows

of love and walked srait over to Luffy "Uh Luffy?"she asked "Yeah ?" Luffy answered "W-w-would you like to go get some Ice Cream with me?"

"ABSOLUTLY!" he answered Ruby and Luffy left the in and walked down the streets holding hands to find a Ice Cream shop. "S-so um- that is

my Dad's hat right?"Ruby asked "Yeah, it is when he gave it to me he said 'Do me a favor and keep this hat safe for me? this hat means a

lot to me so promise that you'll give it back to me someday... when you've become a great pirate.' and that's exactly what I'm gonna do" Luffy

said "Wow could you tell me more about my Dad Luffy?" Ruby asked "Yep a lot more!" Luffy said He hold Ruby everything that had happend

in the time Shanks used Luffy's home town as a base of opperations Ruby stayed quiet most of the time every once in a while she'd ask Luffy

a question and when he reached the part were Shanks saved his life she said "Wow Dad gave up his left arm for you? Mother always said

he was very brave but that's just ... Wow I don't think I could ever be that brave."she said "Your Ice Cream melted" Luffy said it was true

Ruby's Strawberry Ice Cream cone had melted all over her hands she threw the cone in the nearby trash can "Oh no I forgot Napkins!"

She said "I can fix that problem!" Luffy said he grabbed both her hands by the wrists and brought them to his eye level _'what is he doing?'_

then Luffy started to lick her hands clean with his hot tounge swirling it around each finger likeing her taste even after the Ice Cream was

gone he had no clue why Ruby was moaning softly but he liked hearing her moan agian he did not know why but he liked it

then he put it back in his mouth and rested his forehead on hers Ruby sighed loudly " Uh...um Luffy?" Ruby asked their foreheads still together

"Hmmm?" he answered "Would you like to go to the west beach with me to watch the sun set?"

Ruby asked "I'd love to!" Luffy answered. At the West beach they sat on the sand to watch the sunset Luffy sat behind her and held her close

to him as she blushed and leaned her back on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder Luffy rested his chin on her head then he put his

nose down to her hair and smelled it "Mmm your hair smells nice Ruby" he said "Thank you I use a rose scented shampoo because I love the

smell of roses" she said "Yeah, me too, the rose is my favorite flower"Luffy said "I am so glad that my father saved your life Luffy or I would

have never gotten a chance to spend this wonderful day with you!" Ruby said "Yeah me too." said Luffy "come on let's get you back to your

mom she might be worried about you" Luffy said. "Yeah she does worry a lot about us hey is that another pirate ship?" Luffy looked through

his telescope and gasped not believing his eyes "What's up?" Eric said as he came from behind the unofficial couple "Your father's coming

here that's his ship" said Luffy

* * *

Shanks Stood at the front of his ship looking at Hogosha Umi Island,

_'Finally I have found you again Susan-sama'_ Shanks thought to himself.

* * *

I redid this cause I thought Luffy and Ruby's first kiss was way to early in the story so changed it

**_CHAPTER 2 IS BEING TYPED AS WE SPEAK! IT WILL BE UP SOMTIME THIS COMING WEEK! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^_**

Okay folks you know the drill read and review! If you have read the original Luffy's Girl, please tell me in your review if each chapter I redo is better than its Orignal Verison Please and thank you!

LuffyxRuby


	2. Trouble!

Enjoy chapter 2 **^_^**

**_I don't care if ya like her or not you all owe Miley Cyrus (AKA:Hanna Montana) for this chapter cause i was listening to her songs Bottom of the Ocean and Goodbye those two songs got rid of my writer's block and inspired me to write so say thank you _**

**_I HAVE NOW DONE SPELL CHECK AND EDTIED THE STORY A BIT!_**

* * *

" Monkey D. Luffy! you are under arrest!" "It's the navy! Sorry Ruby-san I have to run tell your Dad that I Said Hi!" Luffy pulled Ruby into a

nearby bush "Stay hidden until your Dad comes okay!" then he ran off. Ruby did as she was told Eric was about to join her in the bush

when a navy officer grabbed by the hair at that time shanks and his crew had been walking up that very same hill after docking and saw this

"No let my big brother go!" Ruby yelled running form her hiding place "Aha a son and daughter of Red-Haired Shanks!" Shanks was shocked

into freezing when heard what the navy had just said "Captain I saw Red-Hair's daughter hanging around with Monkey D. Luffy earlier!" said

an officer "Aha Two Pirate Captians with one stone give that girl that wierd fruit if we're lucky it will be a cursed fruit then we can just trow her

into the ocean so both Red-Hair and Straw Hat will be so consumed with grief that they won't resist capture!" Shanks and Eric both stared to

growl at the same time and before Shanks could run to help his kids Eric broke free of the officers grip Shanks wondered were his son learned

how to wield a sword so well with none to teach him cause he knew Susan would not approve of lessons and that fact that he knew how to

wield it so well hurt Shanks because he always wanted to teach his son how to wield a sword but then the navy sunk up behind Eric and

tacked him to the ground though it took what looked like 100 of them to keep him down. _'well i at least get to teach him to keep his guard up'_

Shanks thought "now give that fruit to the girl!"the naval captain ordered "Shanks ran to Ruby to try to stop them "Leave my daughter alone!"

he yelled His crew followed and attack in the men holding Eric down. However unlike when Shanks dove in the water to save Luffy he did not

make it in in time to save his daughter from the fruit being shoved down her troat then when navy men dealing with Ruby saw Shanks they

ran past him and head to to the beach Shanks and his crew docked at with Ruby coughing all till they got to the beach then she had gotten

over it, as Shanks ran after them Ruby started screaming when they got to the beach and the muscular navy officer threw her very far out in

the ocean Shanks sheathed his sword ran past the navy before they could grab him to hold him back Ruby surfaced and continued to scream

_'her body hasn't completely absorbed the fruit yet I need get to her in the next 5 minutes or she'll start sinking!'_ now that Shanks only had one

arm he was much slower swimmer then another sea king tried to eat Ruby just like luffy _'I'm willing to lose my last arm if I need to, to save my _

_daughter'_ Shanks thought and just when Ruby was about to be dinner Shanks pulled her away just in time Ruby looked up at Shanks

"Daddy!..." she said quietly the sea king came back up Shanks glared at it "Beat it!"Shanks said the sea king swam off when it was gone Ruby

looked Shanks over while he held her "What's your name ?"he asked "Jennifer Marie Shanks but everyone calls me Ruby"She answered "all of

those names are beautiful, Ruby" Shanks said "Lets get to the shore " He said "How about the ship the sharks will be on the hunt soon" "Hi

Ben!" Shanks said as he pulled himself and Ruby up and into the dingy Ben had brought.

That night....

Ruby was having a nightmare that she was drowning and thought where's Luffy?

Does he even love me? Why did he leave me? What caused me to deserve this? If he was here and hadn't eaten that cursed fruit would he

jump in to save me as I slowly fall to the bottom of the ocean?

Morning...

Ruby woke up in an unfamiliar room she looked around and found her father laying next to her Shanks woke up and looked at her "Hey

sweetie good morning!" he said with a smile that would rival Luffy's "Mornin' lil' Sis'" said another voice she recognised as Eric's who obviously had slept on the cot next to the bed after the 'good mornings' Shanks started asking questions to get to know his children better. "So how did you get so good with that sword Eric?" "One if I told you the truth right now you'd think I'm crazy so I'm not telling you till later and two it doesn't really matter because I still want to learn anything and everything that you'll teach me Dad" Eric said "Eric you have no clue how much I have wanted to here you say that I promise I'll teach everything I Know" shanks said then Eric tackled Shanks to the ground "Thank you Dad!" he said. "Now before we continue to get to know each other we should find your mother she's worried enough as it is I bet since you both spent the night on my ship.

* * *

Ok the lyrics for the bottom of the ocean were supposed to be in the but i read the guidelines and lyrics to songs are not supposed to be in your stories unless you want to lose your account so i am deleting every story i have lyrics in i might re post the ones that can survive without the lyrics in them ok so R&R plz


	3. Is this the end of the D Brothers?

Sorry For pulling your leg (and being away the whole Year this is not a new chapter but a fix of this chapters ending case quite frankly Whitebeard telling Ace to go on a vacation is quite retarded any way i got my insparation back cause of a new character that has popped up in one piece I want to put in this storyand i was'nt exactly sure how to do it til now so you can expect a 4th chapter soon maybe somtime this week next week is doubtful cause The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword comes out this weekend!YAY! so any way hope you like the new ending after the 3 hours later title enjoy!

I don't want to make Ruby a cursed fruit user with powers that make her a Mary sue so I'm gonna stick with dragon fruit Have you

seen How to train Your Dragon? the Night Fury dragon AKA Toothless is what dragon ruby's powers will turn her into and I'm gonna

stick with the specific things a night fury can do or not do and ruby like every other cursed fruit user will be and anchor and she won't

have in-between forms like chopper does so everyone knows. Let me know if Ruby starts acting Mary sue ish and I'll fix it but be nice

about it PLZ PLZ PLZ

This Chapter Has 2,769 words! OMG!

'thoughts' "talking"

On with Chapter 3

* * *

Marineford

'NO LUFFY!' Ace thought desperately as Akainu's lava fist was aimed at Luffy. Ace managed to get to Luffy just in time to block the punch but instead of Akainu's fist burning a hole in Ace's chest like it

should have everyone heard Akainu scream in pain as his normal fist hit Ace in the back instead. Ace from the force of the punch landed roughly on top of his little brother and then turned around and saw

a blue arrow in Akainu's arm that would have gone through Ace's chest. 'Seastone!' Ace thought 'but who?' "What the hell!" Akainu yelled as he tried to pull the arrow out and lost his strength as soon as

he touched it. Ace's thought was correct it was made out of sea stone. Just then not only did Blackbeard show up but an erie whistle followed by a angry beastly growl and a ginormous black blur which

the growl seemed to be coming from the blur as it cut Akainu's body to a bloody pulp and killed him. Blackbeard went to where Luffy and Ace were laying on the ground "This is the end of the line for you

and your brother Ace" Blackbeard laughed "Over my dead body!" Ace yelled back. Just when Blackbeard was about to attack the D. brothers the erie whistle came back everyone besides the Whitebeard

Pirates and there allies were now scared of this sound and blur that came with it. The blur was flying straight at Blackbeard who had froze mid attack when he heard the erie whistle. The blur stopped and

landed on top of the with them under it's belly. It roared angerly at Blackbeard Ace and Luffy got a good look at the beast that killed Akainu. It's skin was covered in scales as black as the darkest

darkness, with giant equally black glossy bat like wings and a tail with kite looking fins on the end of it's tail,and sharp (now stained with Akainu's blood) black claws, it had a big streamline head with large

neon green eyes with black slits for pupils. "A dragon!" Ace and Luffy yelled together "THAT'S SO COOOOOOL!" Luffy Yelled with stars in his eyes. The dragon growled at Blackbeard again showing it's sharp

teeth it opened it's large jaws and grabbed Ace by his belt and threw Ace on it's back and then did the same with Luffy, and then it took off so fast it had Luffy and Ace holding on to it for dear life.

"Whoa Boy! Not So Fast!" Ace yelled wind blowing in his ears the dragon seemed none to pleased about being called a 'boy' growled and went into a barrel roll causing Luffy to lose his grip and fall

"LUFFY!" Yelled Ace but lucky for Luffy Whitebeard broke his fall. When the dragon finished it's roll it set it's sights on Blackbeard and then lanched a powerful purple-blue fireball at Blackbeard when it hit

Blackbeard he screamed in pain as the dragon flew by Blackbeard it turned around heading for Whitebeard's fleet. When it got there Luffy waved at them on the deck of one of the Whitebeard Pirates ships

that was still intact the dragon seemed to pay little attention to this and turned around again lanched another fireball and kept repeating this attack. The dragon was too fast for Blackbeard to attack it. "He

can't hit us!" Ace said 'Wait a sec...' Ace thought as the dragon unleashed another attack 'He can't attack the dragon or me which means that he can't touch me and take my powers away! with this

dragons help I can finally beat that damn bastard!' The dragon was making a much larger fireball now Ace added his own fire to the dragon's fireball making the ball even bigger when this hit Blackbeard he

screamed even louder now in more pain than with the dragon's fire alone. Ace and the dragon repeated this attack until Blackbeard couldn't stand, by this time with Ace no longer on the execution platform

Ace's namaka had long since headed back to the ships to watch the battle. Now the dragon was making a fireball of epic proportions that was now half the size of Ace's Entei attack but this ball got bigger

when Ace once again added his firepower and that was the end of Blackbeard but not Blackbeard's crew "Retreat and regroup!" one of Blackbeard's crew yelled and the crew disappeared. The dragon flew

to were Luffy was now standing on the battlefield close to the Whitebeard Ships. The dragon leaned back onto it's hind legs and into a siting position and made eye contact with the D. brothers it's pupils

were no longer slits but pools of black in a neon green ocean. The dragon closed it's eyes and smiled at them before a tuft of blood red hair started to grow on it's head and the dragon's body shrunk into

a human form. "Ruby!" Luffy yelled happily Luffy got up and hugged her and the spun her in a circle both were laughing at this Ace gave them a knowing smirk behind them."Ruby do want to join my pirate

crew?"asked Luffy "I would love to Luffy ,but I need to ask my Dad first speaking of which my Dad's coming here to stop this war so we have to get you out of here if you want to keep your promise

intact Luffy" said Ruby after breaking the hug. Ace cleared his throat "Huh? Oh yeah! Ruby this my big Brother Ace!"said Luffy "Hello." Ace said with a that sexy smirk "Hi" Ruby said blushing 'and I thought

Luffy was hot' Ruby thought "Ah! Ruby has a fever!" Luffy panicked Ace slapped his own forehead and shook his head at his brother's idiocy. "All of you should be more worried about dieing!" yelled a

marine that was when the trio realised they had been surrounded. "Get on my back and hold on tight!" Ruby said before turning into her dragon form again Ace and Luffy hopped on her back and Ruby

took off to the sky. The brothers held on for their lives as Ruby did a barrel roll and made a dash for the Whitebeard pirates frozen but sail able ships and using one of her fire attacks melted the ice holding

the ships still. Whitebeard Pirates Retreat!" Whitebeard's voice boomed the order and the pirates preformed a very quick retreat. Ruby dropped Luffy and Ace off on the nearest ship and then flew off to

keep the marines occupied wile the pirates made their get away.

* * *

1 Hour Later

Shanks arrived just in time to see the Marines pointing fingers (and attacks) at each other Shanks blocked an attack that Akainu aimed at some pink haired marine kid once he was done with that situation

he found his son holding his daughter who was hyperventilating and bleeding in some places "I should have never tried to make a fireball that big it took up to much of my energy!" Ruby said in a

exhausted whisper "Ruby!" Shanks said in that parent tone that tells you that your about to get an earful " I told you not to fly off like that! Don't you realize that you could have gotten killed!" Shanks

yelled "I'm sorry daddy I just wanted to help Luffy save his older brother and I saved them without one scratch on me I got these wounds when I held the Marines back so they could escape. Oh by the

way Luffy asked me to join his crew." Ruby said still trying to catch her breath. Shanks sighed "Ruby I understand that you were trying to help Luffy but that's no reason to... WHAT? Luffy asked you to

join his crew "Yes" said Ruby "What did tell him?" Shanks asked "I said that I'd love to but I had to ask my Dad first." Ruby said Shanks rose one eyebrow "You think you need my permission to join Luffy's

Crew?"Shanks asked "So I Can?" Ruby asked excited "Yes." Shanks said "YAY!" Ruby cheered "But your not flying to Luffy and his crew until you get cleaned up and bandaged and have slept for three

hours!" Shanks said "But Daddy!" Ruby wined "These injuries are minor! I can Fly to Luffy's Crew And have their doctor take care of it!" Ruby said "Consider this your punishment for not doing what I told

you to do and on top of that flying away!" Shanks said with a "Humph" Ruby trudged of to do what she was told to do.

* * *

3 Hours Later...

The Whitebeard pirates had made a clean get away and every one's injuries were taken care of Ace was called down to Whitebeards room "There you are Ace." Whitebeard said "You wanted to talk to me

Pops?" Ace said "Yes son, as you know I consider all of my crew my family and family is the most important thing in this world to me and even more than that is spending time with one's family you Ace

haven't been with your little brother for more than a week (refering to the Alabasta Arc)in the past three years is that not correct?" Whitebeard asked "That's right Pops."Ace said "Well then, you should

spend more time with Strawhat. I overheard he was planning on telling his seperated crew members that they should stay apart for 2 years to train hard so that they have a better chance to get through

the New World alive and I think you would benifit from such training. So I have already made contact with the one who will be training Strawhat and he has agreed to train you as well. So you are to join

your little brother in training for the next two years but do not contact me or the fleet during your training. You two will be on an island where you two can train with out the marines knowlege of your

wereabouts. Any communication between us and the fleet and the marines could trace it to you and your brothers location we can't have that happen." Whitebeard explained "No Pops, we can't I

understand are you sure you won't need me?" Ace asked "I asure you son, we will be fine besides with you and your brother's disappearence the aftermath of the war will calm down some. I have also

contacted the former Ace of Spade Pirates." Whitebeard said Ace's eyes widened "Don't look so supprised son, we promised when you unoffically joined us that we would leave them alive andwe

have we've stayed in contact with them this whole time the reason I contacted them was I wanted you to be able to spend 6 more months with Strawhat after your training. The Ace of Spade pirates will

be waiting for you and Strawhat on Shambody Archolepto* 2 years from now. Once you join up with them you are to contact me directly got it?" asked Whitebeard, "Yes Pops, I got it thank you so

much." Ace said with a bow. "Your welcome Ace, enjoy your time with your little brother." Whitebeard said with a smile. There was a knock at the door "Come in!" Whitebeard's voice boomed and with

that said Marco came into the room "That dragon girl is back eh." Marco said "Ace, you are dismissed!" boomed Whitebeard again. When Ace got on deck there was Ruby with some luggage "Dad said I

could join your crew Luffy." she said "Wahoo!"Luffy yelled he ran over lifted her in the air "Another crew member!" He yelled Ruby laughed along with him while Ace smiled and laughed when Luffy lost his

balance and both Luffy and Ruby fell.

* * *

Whew! that was Alot of typing I did i Hope it Was worth the wait.

the new character has not yet made His/Her Entrace yet but when they do (4th Chapter) they will be in disguise so that you the StrawHats and the Ace of Spade pirates can keep guessing The next chapter will be after 3D2Y and after the mermen island arc

Shambody Archolepto* I can't spell it tried looking it up but apparently i spell it so bad the computer doesn't get it ethier if someone knows how to spell it plz tell me so i canfix it

so Any way you know the deal Review Plz

Deleted scene

Ace and Luffy were called down to Whitebeards room for a meeting. "Ace my son I am very glad that you are still with us." Whitebeard said "I am too Pops" said Ace "ME TOO!" Luffy Yelled as (Thanks to his rubber body) He gave Ace a boa constrictor hug and refused to let go for a while normally Ace would try to get Luffy off him after a minute but now he was enjoying it because if it wasn't for Ruby he was damn sure he would be dead now and possibly Luffy as well "Ace seeing as you have taken care of Blackbeard even with Shanks' Daughters help once all your wounds are healed I command that you take a 3 year vacation!" Whitebeard's voice boomed throughout the room. "A vacation? With all the Marines breathing down my neck?" Ace exclaimed "Oh! Oh! OH!" Luffy raised his hand like he was in school "Why not have Ace temporally join my crew? The Marines wouldn't think about Ace joining my crew after all the loyalty he showed by standing up for you so Ace Would get a break as long as Ace and me are not seen together right?" Luffy asked "Actually I think that just might work after that war Ace you should lay low for awhile." said Whitebeard Ace looked at Luffy in a state of shock and grabbed Luffy's head "Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Luffy laughed at this then Ace turned Luffy's head to the side and used one eye to look in Luffy's ear "Or did Chopper give you a brain transplant?" "HEY! MY BRAIN IS FINE!" Luffy yelled at Ace Whitebeard chuckled at this. Then there was a knock on the door "Come in!" boomed Whitebeard


	4. 3D2Y

LuffyxRuby Luffy's Girl Chapter 4 3D2Y

okay for those of you on alert for this story I changed the 3 hours later ending in chapter three so in order for you to under stand the begining of this chapter you should go back and read capter 3's new ending any way hope you guys ejoy this cause it took three days to write and this chapter has 3,198 words Think that's more than the last chapter Enjoy

* * *

2 Years and 3 months had gone by Ace reunited with his old crew and sailed together with Luffy's crew, making a mini two ship fleet. Ace met the new members to Luffy's crew Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook. It was after lunch and Ace was hanging out on the Thousand Sunny's deck with the Strawhats when Nami spoke urgently "A big storm is coming! Everyone to your posts and steer both ships to the right!" "AYE!" Came every one's response it was a tough storm with a few Strawhat cursed fruit users almost falling of the ship and drowning.(Luffy, Chopper) But, thanks to Nami's navigating skills both ships got out of the New World hurricane unscathed.

Once the crews calmed down, Ace sighed to himself, 'I only have three more months here and now that Luffy doesn't make me worry about him as much now that he's strong enough to look after himself and his crew, and I've been having a blast with his crew and my old crew as I watch them as their up to their old antics even joining in with them on some.' Ace chuckled to himself at that, 'I'm actually finding myself dreading the day that I'll have to leave more than I thought I would, but I still miss Pops, Marco, and the others to. Should I stay with the Ace of Spade Pirates and join Luffy's crew and stay in a small barely a fleet of ships pirate crew?' he thought.

Ace shook his head from side to side as if trying to wake himself up 'Where the hell did that last thought come from! The answer is no I now a forever belong with the Whitebeard Pirates! Wasn't I ready to die for Pops honor!' Ace then heard a commotion from Sunny's deck and went to investigate apparently the Strawhats found a strange man in the ocean clinging to a strange surfboard for his life. The surfboard in question was two tones of blue a royal blue covered the entire board with sky blue lines going this way and that in a elegant design across the board. It seemed to also have some sort of propulsion mechanism on the end of it similar to Ace's Striker but this propulsion mechanism was slimmer, streamline and not bulky like the Striker.

The man in question had a strange but elegant royal blue mask with gold designs on it on his face his short dark brown hair was cut in a similar fashion to Zoro's, he had on black shorts that went down to the top of his knees like Ace's shorts, along with a black leather jacket that ended at his waist and a royal blue back pack that was a little bigger than the green one Ace had with him in Alabasta. At this point the man came to with a groan,"Uhhg I keep forgetting to not use my cursed fruit that much or I'll get hit with recoil. Ugh!" The man stated as he got up "Are you okay weird Mask Guy?" Luffy Asked

The now named (courtesy of Luffy) Mask Guy jumped back startled as he jumped he somehow out of thin air pulled out a metal pole staff that was about 5 feet long and had the same width of Nami's climatact and he had said staff in a defensive position studding the pirate crews before him. Now that the man was standing one could see more of his features he had a blue t-shirt on under his jacket black boots and a pair of vivid blue eyes that when caught in the light looked like glowing sapphires but if one looked deeper into those eyes they would see a wise but wild ocean before them. The man before them did have a wise type aura around him not wise like an old man wise but wise all the same. Ace was the next to speak.

"Who the hell are you?" Ace said this man in front of him, Ace couldn't explain but the wise aura of the man had changed to one that was more challenging and it pissed Ace off for reasons unknown even to him. Ace looked over at Luffy, Ace could tell that Luffy noticed the change in the man's aura as well. "My name is Shilah, I am a captain of an unnamed at this time pirate crew I heard you Strawhats were in the area and took my Kailani board to scout ahead of my crew to find you guys." Shilah said "And why exactly are you and your crew looking for my little brothers crew?"Ace growled glaring his best death glare at Shilah. 'I don't trust him' Ace thought

Shilah seemed to be unaffected by said glare from Ace, except that Shilah now had a mischievous glint in his sapphire eyes. "I and my crew would like to join and help Strawhat Luffy in his journey to become the next Pirate King in short we want to become his namaka." Shilah said, looking at Luffy for approval or rejection which he got "COOL! More namaka how many men do ya have on your ship?"Luffy asked excitedly Ace was NOT liking where this situation was going. "About 20 my men and myself are all very strong we'd be a great help to you all of us are rouge revolutionaries from your father Monkey d. Dragon's revolutionary army but he did something that pissed me off so my crew and I left him and his organization for good. We all loathe him we want nothing to do with him and you are not your father therefore we decided to try to join up with you seeing as you seem to free kingdoms and slaves instead of sitting around talking about different strategies to do such things whether you intended to free those people and Kingdoms or if said freedoms were just a byproduct of your adventures we want to be apart of it."

Shilah finished, 'somthing is seriously not right here a pirate captain of a just formed pirate crew does not just show up out of nowhere claim that him and his crew loathe your father but want to help make your dream come true' Ace thought growling through his teeth as his right fist and shoulder lit on fire. Shilah did not fail to notice this. "Unless of course, your hot-headed big brother disagrees with you we don't want a over-protective big brother causing us problems." Shilah said wit a smirk 'THAT IS IT!' Ace thought "DAMN STRAIGHT I'LL BE CAUSING YOU PROBLEMS I'LL BURN YOU AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR CREW TO ASH!" Ace yelled and before Luffy or any one else could stop Ace, Ace had already lunged for Shilah fists ablaze.

Ace launched his Fire Fist attack at Shilah who had put his staff on his back during the previous conversation. As Ace's attack came towards Shilah, Shilah made a sideways sweeping motion with his hands and just when Ace's attack was about to hit Shilah a wall of water came up between Shilah and Ace's attack "Mizu Shield!" Shilah said, the he smirked "You may be fire, But I'm Water" Shilah said still smirking. "Mizu Ryu!" Shilah Yelled all of a sudden a giant snake-like Dragon made out of water sprung up from the ocean and glared at Ace before charging at Ace and getting Ace soaked to the bone.

Luffy still wasn't very good with math but he knew this Ace controlled fire, Shilah it now is known that he controls water and Shilah had a never ending source of water surrounding the ships, water puts a fire out and Ace is standing on a very flammable thing; a ship, a ship with a shipwright that will surely be pissed at the abuse said ship the Thousand Sunny was about to go through. Almost all of the Strawhats looked expectantly at Nami waiting for her to snap and punch Ace and Shilah into behaving only to find her observing the fight with no signs of intending to stop it.

Luffy had seen enough of this he can tell that Shilah was strong and he didn't believe that Shilah would badly hurt Ace judging from Shilah's aura, But he needed to end this fight before one of them got hurt.  
"Stop this now Ace! Shilah!" Luffy yelled both fighters stopped and looked at Luffy "Shilah is that your ship?"Luffy asked as another ship pulled up next to the Sunny. "Yes it is, beautiful isn't she? Her name is The Sapphire Sea" Shilah said, "Captain Shilah! I see you found Strawhat are we in?"said a man who was obviously a samurai with long dark green hair in a high ponytail and scary blood red eyes. "I do not know just yet Haruko." Shilah said "So how 'bout it Strawhat are we part of your new two ship fleet or not?" Shilah asked.

"Of course you can join!" Luffy said, "I can sense that you are good people." Luffy said with his famous grin. "But Lu, a entire pirate crew that hates your own father doesn't just pop out of nowhere and tells you that they want to help you achieve your lifelong dream! Something is fishy here!" Ace said in a tone to convince Luffy otherwise. "Luffy," Luffy turned to Zoro "Yeah Zoro?" Luffy asked "I'm afraid I'm with Ace on this one." Zoro said Nami agreed as well. Robin came to stand in front of Shilah and looked into his eyes their nosies where almost touching then Robin did something the Straw hats had never seen her do before, she burst out laughing.

"I guess you just couldn't stay away could you?" Robin said her laughing fit over as quick as it started she went up to Shilah and gave him a quick peck on his cheek Shilah blushed violently. "Captain-san," Robin said "This is an old friend of mine from the revolutionary army from the looks of it though Shilah changed his name and appearance to avoid being recognised by other revolutionaries am I right Shilah?" Robin asked "Yes Robin, I'm trying to stay on a low profile but found it impossible, so now I'm gonna make Dragon pissed at me by joining your crew. It's a good thing I know he won't get mad at Lu for this." Shilah Said

"HEY! ONLY MY BROTHERS CAN CAN ME LU!" Luffy yelled, "My apologies Strawhat, it was a slip of my tongue it won't happen again." Shilah said while bowing "I don't mean to pry but you said brothers where are your other brothers why aren't they sailing with you?" Shilah asked "The only others brother Ace and I have is dead he was killed by the World Nobles when he was 11 years old I was 8 at the time Ace was also 11." Luffy said sadly, Ace muttered something about not telling someone you just met your life story. Shilah deeply bowed"I am deeply sorry for your loss ."Shilah said "Don't worry about it me and Ace have gotten past it, but we still miss our older brother like hell." Luffy said "Well Shilah seeing as you are now the 1st Division commander of the Strawhat Pirates you probably need to have some sort of debriefing with your crew so I'll leave you to it."Luffy said

* * *

Shilah's Captain Quarters

* * *

"So According to Nami the Island we're heading to is Wild Isle and we should be there by the end of the month is that the only info my first mate needs from me?" Shilah asked Haruko "No, I have one question though when are you going to show your true identity to Straw Hat?" Haruko asked "Two Islands after Wild Isle or when he becomes The Pirate King I haven't made up my mind yet, Why?" Shilah asked "I'm just being curious." Haruko said

* * *

1 Month later

* * *

The crews docked at Wild Isle Ruby was still uneasy though Haruko gave her and her dragon instincts the creeps she knew those type of blood red eyes she saw them on rouge dragons, dragons that do nothing but kill for no reason whose eyes are filled with blood lust a sign to her that this man was a danger, a danger that should be done away with, Zoro agreed with her and Ace was now getting along better with Shilah. When Ace, Ruby, and Zoro noticed that Haruko had disappeared they all where on high alert, while Luffy, Shilah, and the others seemed to have no concerns about the matter. Until that is they got to town and found it as a ghost town. "Where is everyone?" Usopp asked with out panic in his voice, "I don't know." Ruby said

"This looks like an ambush waiting to happen." Ace and Zoro said "And you'd be right!" Haruko said as he and about 100,000 Samurai came out of there hiding places. "Damn it! A Samurai nest!" Zoro cursed "What a samui Nest Zoro?" Luffy asked "Samurai Luffy, it's a bunch of highly skilled samurai in one place so they can take entire pirate crew down at once to get all of that crews bounties. "That's right!" Haruko said "I am a assassin for Dragon's army and although he did not order me to do this I can't stand traitors so me and my friends here are going to kill Shilah and his followers right now you Strawhats and Ace of Spade Pirates are free to leave. "Shilah first." Haruko said with a blood thristy look on his face.

"I knew you were up to something bad Haruko!" Shilah yelled as he ran away into the woods looking for a water source with Haruko on Shilah's tail Luffy and Ace followed to help Shilah Luffy caught up and was running by Shilah's side Ace was still stuck running behind Haruko. As Luffy and Shilah ran Luffy got a little bit ahead of Shilah and all of the sudden the ground beneath Luffy's feet gave way "Ahhhh! " Luffy yelled as he fell but he managed to get a hold of a ledge and it was a good thing to for at the bottom of the pit were hundreds of thousands of very sharp metal spikes 12 feet below him.

"LUFFY!" Shilah yelled he ran to help Luffy up but Haruko was to fast and Haruko manage to give Shilah a good deep cut to the side of Shilah's head also cutting one of the strings keeping Shilah's mask on but the mask itself didn't fall off. "Shilah HELP!" Luffy yelled as he tried climbing out himself but kept slipping closer to the spikes "Hang on Luffy I'm coming!" Shilah said as he grabbed Luffy's hand though the ground gave way again now Shilah and Luffy were in trouble Shilah had one hand hanging on the new ledge while the other hand was holding onto Luffy's hand for dear life.

"Don't worry Luffy I'll get us out of this!" Shilah said and then they both looked up to see Haruko standing on the ledge and about to step on Shilah's fingers when they heard "FIRE FIST!" Yelled Ace As he aimed said attack right at Haruko who had let his guard down Ace's attack hit Haruko full force, with Haruko out of the way for a moment Ace went to pull Shilah and his little brother out of the pit Shilah looked down at Luffy to make sure he was okay and that's when Shilah's mask fell off.

Luffy gasped and his eyes widened when he saw Shilah's face. "Luffy I'm not going to let go I'll never let you fall okay?" Shilah said Luffy had lost his knowledge of speech so he just nodded. Then Luffy found his voice again "ACE LOOK OUT!" Luffy yelled Haruko was back and this time he had his sword raised above his hid and aimed for Ace's neck "Now I'm going to do what should have been done at Marine Ford!" Haruko said Ace had thought quick and managed to do a sweep kick which caused Haruko to fall into the pit killing him while the brothers and Shilah focused on avoiding the same fate. "Luffy, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ace asked "Considering the circumstances your not to far off Ace." Shilah said looking up at Ace.

Now it was Ace's turn to gasp and widen his eyes "S-S-SABO?"Ace yelled "Before one of you ask I dyed my hair brown and we can have a better family reunion after we get out of this mess. Lu could ya try to climb up me to get up to Ace then you both could pull me up." Sabo said "Okay I'll try." Luffy said Luffy gave Sabo a hug on his way up when Luffy reached solid ground he turned around to around to help Ace pull Sabo up during the few seconds it took for Luffy to turn around Ace had lost his grip on Sabo's hand and Sabo slipped down the slick wall to a point where Ace's arm could no longer reach Sabo. Then Luffy used his rubber powers to reach Sabo but when Sabo took his hand off the wall to reach for Luffy's hand Sabo slipped farther down the wall. out of desperation to get a hold of Luffy's hand, Sabo tried running up the wall and grabbing Luffy's hand but when Sabo"s fingers touch Luffy's that's when Sabo's feet lost what little grip on the wall they had and Sabo fell off the wall. "SABO!" Ace and Luffy yelled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A CLIFFHANGER (Literally) I'M SO EVIL!

Shilah is not the Characters Real Name Obviously as you found out. So who did you think Shilah was? Did you guess right? I would Love to Know who you Thought he was if you feel like sharing or maybe I didn't Disguise Shilah enough oh well Shilah is Native American name meaning Brother (That's Why Sabo picked it he missed being with his brothers)

oki oki fruit oki means =Ocean Centered Kailani means = Sea and Sky

Haruko means first born

You guys know the drill read and Review! PLZ!


	5. 3D2Y Continued

Date Started (typing) 1/18/12

Today is March 29, 2012 according to Oda sensei March 29th Is Sabo's B-Day

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABO! ^_^

Now on with the story!

* * *

Luffy didn't think he did it; he stretched both his arms and caught

Sabo by the waist just before Sabo could hit the spikes. "Phew" All three

brothers said as Luffy retracted his arms. Once Sabo was pulled up the

brothers moved far from the edge of the pit. Once they decided they were far enough

away they all tackled each other to the ground in a laughing wrestling

match.

"I missed you two baka's so much!" Sabo said after they stopped

wrestling and just knelt there hugging each other.

"We missed you too Sabo!" Ace and Luffy said.

"Why are you and your crew mad at my Dad, Sabo?" Luffy asked.

At this question Sabo's facial expression darkened and he answered, "He wanted Ace to die at Marineford so Luffy would be more determined to get stronger."

"WHAT!" Ace and Luffy interrupted.

"But I know Dragon, he wouldn't go out of the way to kill Ace now, I don't think he ever would have it's just he hoped it would make Luffy stronger." Sabo finished. Ace decided to ask the next question

"What about that devil fruit you ate?" Ace asked.

"I didn't eat it." Sabo replied as he pulled a cylinder from his backpack containing a glowing blue cursed fruit. "This machine allows the user to do any thing they would be able to do with the fruit if had they eaten it, but with none of the down sides. I've found this particular fruit to be too powerful so I'm going to destroy it and the machine seeing as the machine itself is a prototype

and if the machine itself were to land in the hands of the marines or Blackbeard for that matter it would be nothing but a disaster. I'm sure you

two can under stand that."Sabo explained. Luffy and Ace nodded allowing Sabo to continue "Another reason the fruit must be destroyed is if one uses the fruit to control the ocean too much the ocean will turn on him while sailing by generating a giant storm, in fact the storm that you found me after was one such storm." Sabo finished his story and put the fruit back in his back pack stood up "I gotta change clothes and then we'll need to go see if our

crews need any help" Sabo said he then disappeared into the trees to

change.

"THE CREWS!" Ace and Luffy yelled in all the excitement of

seeing their once thought dead brother they had forgotten their friends

could still be in danger. Sabo reappeared almost dressed the same way he had

when he was 10 years old. There was only two differences: the first difference was that Sabo was

not wearing a shirt underneath his ascot and iconic dark blue coat which

made the second difference clear, the scars; Sabo had a good

amount of them all over the right side of his body. The scar on his torso

looked like a vertical sunburst. The scars on his face were two diagonal scars just above his right eyebrow and one more below his eye, these scars did not cross over to the left side of Sabo's face but all of these scars were obviously souvenirs from the explosion roughly 13 years ago.

"Lets go check on our crews." Sabo said.

* * *

When the brothers got to the crews they found all of them had finished off the other samurai's. When the crews saw their captains, they tackled their respective captains to the ground. Sabo laughed as Chopper and Usopp tackled Luffy and proceeded to tell him how worried they were for him "Captain SABO!" Sabo's own crew yelled, before they tackled Sabo as well. Once the crews resupplied themselves with what they could find on the island, they set sail and all while having (on Luffy's orders) a huge feast in celebration for Sabo's return and for the new First Division of the Straw Hat Pirates! During the party, several drinking contests and games

started. The D. Brothers went off on their own away from the rest of the

crews to catch up more with each other. "So Luffy why haven't you

made a move yet?" Ace asked, "What?" Luffy asked, Ace sighed "Shanks's

daughter I can tell you got a crush on her, why haven't you made a move

on her yet?" Ace asked, "Ah ha! I was thinking something was up between

you two since I got on this ship after that storm." Sabo said, "Crush? Oh

no, no, no, no, I do not have a crush on Ruby!" Luffy said "I call Bullshit what do you say Sabo?" Ace said with a grin, "I agree with you Ace, I call

Bullshit too!" Sabo said "I've seen how you stare at her when you think no

one is looking, Luffy." Ace said, Luffy looked horrified, "Yeah I've seen you do that too." Sabo agreed, "You should ask her on a date."Ace said, "I

agree, there is a nice island coming up that has really good restaurants

and pretty parks to walk in." Sabo said, "How do you know that?"Ace asked "The army used it as a base once." Sabo said and shrugged "Who knows Lu? If you take her on a date there in that kind of environment you could get lucky enough to get laid!" Ace laughed, Luffy blushed violently, one of Sabo's eyes twitched "That is ... NOT WHAT WE ARE TRYING TOO ACHIEVE HERE!" Sabo yelled, hitting Ace in the back of the head with his Bo Staff, sending Ace head first into one of the Sunny's cabin walls, (The wall amazingly withstood the impact) Ace groaned as his face slid down the wall and then he sat up and said, "Some people can't take a - *snore*" Sabo sighed, " I was wondering when he would have another narcoleptic fit." said Sabo, "Come on Lu, you have to admit you like her even just little bit more than a friend." Sabo said, Luffy continued to watch a sleeping Ace, as if it wasn't normal for Ace to fall asleep at random times. "Fine I like Ruby more than a friend, happy now?" Luffy asked with a sigh, "Hahaha I knew it! Luffy and Ruby sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-Ooof!" the newly awake Ace received another blow to the head courtesy of Sabo.

"Then I'll repeat Ace's previous question, why haven't you made a move on Ruby yet?" Sabo said, "Three reasons; Reason 1; I don't know anything about dating girls or what to do on a date, Reason 2; I know I'm not smart like you are Sabo and because of that I know I annoy people

and-" Luffy was interrupted by Ace "And worry your big brother's too no end." Ace finished "Yes that too, anyway how is she going to like me more than a friend if I annoy her? And Reason 3; Shanks would totally slice my head off for dating Ruby without his permission!" Luffy finished with a terrified look on his face. Ace and Sabo both burst out laughing "The last reason was absolutely ridiculous!" They both laughed out "Don't worry Lu, we'll help you get her on that date with you!" Ace said "How?" Luffy asked Ace pulled Sabo towards him and whispered in Sabo's ear what ever Ace whispered Sabo agreed to, Luffy found himself very confused by his older brothers actions."Come on Lu, Lets go back to the party." Sabo said, when they got back on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, Ace went to go stand and lean his back on the Sunny's mast. Sabo walked a little past Ace and talked to Usopp after they were done talking Sabo called Ruby over to him and started talking with her about random things Luffy didn't see how this was going to help him and Ruby get closer. Luffy noticed Ace cross his arms and put them behind his head as Ace continued to lean against the Sunny's mast. Luffy then heard Usopp call his name, "Luffy could you come over here a second?" Usopp called. "Yeah I'm comin' Usopp!" Luffy said, and ran towards Usopp. Luffy had long since stopped watching Ace's movements. Otherwise he could have avoided what happened next. If only he had seen Ace tip his head down so his eyes could not be seen under the brim of his hat, and grin right before Ace stuck his foot out in front of Luffy's feet obviously Luffy tripped because of Ace's foot. "LUFFY!" Sabo yelled, seeing what happened in the corner of his eye. Sabo's shout caused Ruby to look in Luffy's direction just in time for Luffy to fall on her and their lips connected. When they landed on the deck they both stared into each others widened eyes and they both felt electricity run down their spines. Then they both jumped away from each other still staring at each other until Luffy did a hasty retreat to his Captain's Quarters. Ruby stared after him, That is until Ace started walking in circles around her then she came to her senses. "What? Why Are you circling me? What were you a vulture in another life?" Ruby asked "No, I was just thinking that my little brother has great taste in women." Ace said, before he went to Luffy's quarters.

YAY It's DONE! AND I GOT IT DONE BY MY OWN PERSONAL DEADLINE yay!

If some one would kindly tell me how to spell namaka I'd be very grate full

In case you all haven't noticed, this chapter has been fixed grammar wise at least for the first half of it is my brother FireballSpeedy edited this chapter from the first line break too the second one from the second line break on he was busy with other things so I was on my own I tried to use the info he taught me about grammar during that time I most likely failed epically, when I went on my own but no worries Fireball will be back to fix it when he has time plus He'll leave a nice editor's note for all of you to! See ya then!

**_DO YOU HAVE A NINTENDO 3DS + MARIO KART 7?_**

**_I STARTED A ONE PIECE FAN COMMUNITY FOR RACING HERE IS THE COMUNITY NAME AND CODE:_**

**_(GOLD MUSHROOM AVATAR) One Piece Fans Code 21-6552-2620-8151 _**

**_See you there!_**

P.S. When I think of where to go with chapter 6 I will try to get it out by (or before) Luffy's Birthday (May 5th)


End file.
